The present disclosure is generally related to data storage devices, write latency, and read latency. A data storage device that includes a read head or a write head may experience a latency from the write data path to the write head or a latency from the read head to the read data path. Such latencies can vary based on environmental effects, such as temperature, humidity, and supply voltage. When a latency varies, a write timing or read timing may be incorrect, which may create errors or other problems when attempting to read or write data. The systems and methods described herein present solutions to these and other problems.